Blumen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten besucht Gibbs die Gräber von seinen verstorbenen Liebsten.


**Titel:** Blumen

**Originaltitel:** Flowers

**Autor:** Cold Ember

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Tragödie/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Jedes Jahr an Weihnachten besucht Gibbs die Gräber von seinen verstorbenen Liebsten.

**Ü/N:** Weihnachten ist auch die Zeit des Jahres, wo man an die denkt, die nicht bei einen sein können. Darüber ist diese Geschichte, die mich immer wieder zu Tränen rührt.

**Wortanzahl:** 2940 Wörter

**Blumen**

Gibbs ließ sich vor den Grabsteinen nieder, der Schnee knirschte unter der Last seiner Knie. Für die letzten 25 Jahre war der Besuch der Gräber seiner Liebsten, die er verloren hat, seine Weihnachtstradition.

Für die ersten 14 Jahre hatte er nur zwei Sträuße mitzubringen - rote Rosen und lila Flieder. In diesem Jahr fügte er gelbe Rosen und einen Ausflug zu einem Lagerhaus hinzu.

Im 18. Jahr wurde ein weiteres Bouquet zu seiner jährlichen Bestellung hinzugefügt - Orchideen, aufgenommen zusammen mit der Fahrt zu einem anderen Friedhof.

Im 20. Jahr wurden weiße Friedenslilien zu seiner Liste hinzugefügt und noch ein weiterer Friedhof in seiner Reiseroutine.

Jahr 21 brachte zwei neue Ergänzungen - Mexikanischer Tulpenmohn und blaue Nelken und ein Halt am Ozean und der Post.

Jahr 23 brachte einen weiteren, lila Alpenveilchen und einen Besuch zu den Überresten was einst eine Wohnung in Silver Spring, Maryland war.

Und nun, im 25 Jahr, fügte er den schmerzlichsten Strauß seit den ersten beiden hinzu. Schwarze Rosen vor einem Grabstein nur zwei Stellen von den ersten beiden Gräbern entfernt.

Jeder dieser Todesfälle verfolgte ihn, sein Herz wurde mit jedem neuem, der kommt, müder und nun, zum ersten Mal in 25 Jahren, zog er ernsthaft in Betracht, dass es sich nicht länger lohnte. Das Leben war nicht länger den Schmerz wert.

Er hatte Shannon immer rote Rosen an ihren Jahrestagen, an ihrem Geburtstag, an Weihnachten gegeben und wann immer er das Verlangen spürte ihr Blumen zu kaufen; sie hatte sogar rote Rosen zu ihrer Hochzeit getragen - eine Aussicht, die den Hochzeitsplaner entsetzt hat um es gelinde auszudrücken. Er hatte immer gesagt, dass es zu ihrem Haar und ihren Lippen passe und sie brachten sie immer zum lächeln. Er hoffte das, wo auch immer sie war, sie sie immer noch zum lächeln brachte.

Er und Shannon hatten lilafarbenen Flieder in ihrem Hinterhof gepflanzt und Kelly hatte ihn geliebt. Jeden Sommer würde sie alle paar Tage neue Zweige abschneiden, sodass immer eine Vase mit frischem Flieder auf dem Couchtisch stand. Als er sie zum letzten Mal wegen dem Irak verließ, hatte sie ihm einen Strauß von ihnen als Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben. Es schien einfach das Richtige für ihn sich zu revanchieren.

Kate war in Indiana begraben, darum besuchte er niemals ihr Grab. Stattdessen legte er jedes Jahr Blumen an ihren verblassten, aber doch immer noch hartnäckig sichtbaren Blutfleck auf dem Dach des Warenhauses, wo sie gestorben war. Gelbe Rosen - die gleichen, die sie als Tätowierung auf ihrer linken Schulter hatte (hätte Tony daran gedacht nachzusehen, hatte er es gleich am Anfang ihrer Akte unter "Identifizierungsmerkmale" gefunden) und, wie er durch Kates Schwester bei der Totenmesse erfahren hatte, waren es ihre Lieblingsblumen seit sie ein Kind war.

Orchideen waren Jennys Lieblingsblumen gewesen, etwas, was er während ihrer Undercoveroperation in Paris gelernt hat und er hatte darauf geachtet, dass er dies niemals vergaß. Selbst nachdem ihre Beziehung beendet war und sie Direktorin geworden war, war dies ein Stückchen an Wissen, dass ihm oft geholfen hatte. Ein Strauß ihrer Lieblingsorchideen ging einen langen Weg um ihre erregtes Gemüt zu besänftigen. Das letzte Mal, als er sie ihr geschickt hatte, war kurz nach seiner Rückkehr aus Mexiko - bevor er über La Grenouille herausgefunden hatte.

Er wusste, dass jemand anderes wusste, dass es ihre Lieblinge waren, weil jedes Jahr an ihrem Todestag und an Weihnachten ein Strauß von ihnen auf ihrem Grab zurückgelassen wurde. Er hatte seine Vermutungen über den mysteriösen Besucher - Vermutungen, von denen er wusste, dass sie heute entweder bestätigt oder abgeschmettert werden.

Ducky hatte immer Friedenslilien geliebt und hatte gesagt, dass sie einen Hauch der Ruhe in seine Domäne brachte, die so viel Gewalt und Tod sah. Er behielt eine Vase von ihnen in seinem Büro, wann immer es ihm möglich war um den Raum zu erhellen und etwas gegen den allgegenwärtigen Geruch des Todes zu tun, der in der Luft der Leichenhalle hing.

Um 0300 hatte er den Anruf von Tony bekommen, der ihm erzählt hatte, dass Ducky an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben war und das Victoria Mallard, panisch aufgrund der Tatsache das Ducky nicht auf sie reagiert hat, ihren Lieblingsgigolo angerufen hat und Tony den Krankenwagen angerufen hat- welche ein paar Minuten schneller als er bei der Mallard-Residenze ankam - nur um zu entdecken, dass Ducky schon lange von ihnen gegangen war. Jimmy Palmer hatte seine erste Solo-Autopsie in dieser Nacht durchgeführt und Duckys Todespunkt auf fast drei Stunden bevor Mrs. Mallard ihn entdeckt hatte festgelegt. Es hielt Tony trotzdem jedoch nicht davon ab sich die Schuld zu geben, dass er nicht früher dort war.

Franks hatte es endlich geschafft sich mit seinen billigen Zigaretten zu töten - er war an einem undiagnostizierten und unbehandelten Lungenkrebs im Sommer von 2011 in seiner Hütte in Mexiko gestorben. Camilla Charo fand ihn tot in seinem Liegestuhl, seine Hand immer noch in einem lockeren Griff um eine halb leere Flasche Corona, als sie vorbei kam um seine Einkäufe und die Post vorbeizubringen. Gibbs wusste nicht, welche Art von Blumen Franks vielleicht mochte, da Blumenvorlieben nicht unbedingt ein brennender Punkt der Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und Franks gewesen waren. Darum fand er die Blume, die Franks am meisten ähnelte und der mexikanische Tulpenmohn schien gut zu passen - wild, bunt und mexikanisch, eine Beschreibung, die sowohl zu der Blumen als auch zu Franks passen konnte. Franks Asche wurde im Mexikanischen Meer verstreut, wo er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hat, darum warf Gibbs die Blumen immer in den Atlantischen Ozean, der Strömung erlauben sie zu entführen so wie sie es mit Franks getan hatte.

Er hatte in diesem Jahr auch von Stephanies Tod erfahren. Sie wurde bei einem Autounfall durch einen betrunkenen Autofahrer auf dem Heimweg von einem Besuch ihrer Eltern in einem Pflegeheim in dieser Nacht getötet. Sie war die einzige seiner Ex-Frauen von der er ehrlich sagen konnte, dass er immer noch mit ihr gut klar kam. Die beiden anderen... sie würden ihn innerhalb von Sekunden töten, wenn sie dachten sie kämen damit durch. Aber Stephanie... sie hatte es nicht verdient diese Farce zu erleben, die ihre Ehe gewesen war. Jedes Jahr schickte er ihren beiden Elternteilen ein Dutzend blauer Nelken. Er wusste, dass sie die Blumen - die Lieblingsblumen ihrer Tochter - schätzen, da Besucher selten waren nun da Stephanie tot war. Und er wusste, dass Stefanie es auch begrüßt hätte.

Tony, so wie es schien, war der ernannte Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten in den frühen Morgenstunden, weil es Tonys gebrochene und durch Trauer geprägte Stimme war, die durch sein Handy um 0400 vor beinahe zwei Jahren zu hören gewesen war, ihm erzählend, dass Zivas Silver Spring-Apartment an diesem Morgen in die Luft gejagt wurde. Ihr Tod war ein kompromissloser (ein Ausdruck, den Ziva zweifellos komplett verwirrt hätte) Mord, nicht ein völlig überraschendes Ende für einen Mossadoffizier ihres Kalibers (oder gar ihrer Spezialität). Sie hatte ihren gerechten Anteil von Kriminellen, Terroristen, Waffenhändlern und anderen gefährlichen Individuen im Lauf ihrer Karriere in Israel und mit dem NCIS verärgert und ein jeder von ihnen hatte ein Motiv sie tot sehen zu wollen und die Mittel um dies geschehen zulassen.

Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass sie selbst zwei Jahre später, immer noch keine Ahnung hat, wer das Attentat in Auftrag gegeben hat. Nach etwa zwei Wochen hatte der Mossad, mehr oder weniger, das NCIS aus der Ermittlung herausgetreten und ihren Zugang zu allen Akten, die im Zusammenhang mit Ziva und ihrem Fall stand, begrenzt. Die offizielle Erklärung des Mossad war, dass die Untersuchung in Kontakt mit der israelischen nationalen Sicherheit gekommen war und das sie nicht länger die Freigabe dafür hatten. Nicht, dass es sie davon abhielt unabhängig an dem Fall zu arbeiten, jedoch kamen sie nicht sehr weit ohne den Zugang zu den Akten, die sie brauchten um Spuren zu verfolgen.

Sie wurde im Wüstensand ihrer Heimat auf der anderen Seite der Erde begraben, darum legte er jedes Jahr die lilafarbenen Alpenveilchen auf die verkohlten Überresten ihres Wohnhauses.

Er besuchte die Gräber immer in der Reihenfolge, in denen sie gestorben waren und heute würde sein letzter Halt nur ein paar Meter von seinem ersten sein, aber er konnte sich an diesem Morgen nicht dazu bringen sich dem neuen Marmorgrabstein zu stellen. Als wenn das Verschieben um ein paar Stunden dies ändern würden, als wenn das Grab verschwunden wäre, wenn er zurückkehrte und der Insasse an dessen Platz stehen würde, ihn auslachend, weil er ihn zum Narren gehalten hatte. Aber er wusste, dass dies niemals passieren würde. Er saß in seinem Auto an der gleichen Stelle so wie jedes Jahr, starrte das gleiche Gelände an und doch war es so ganz anders als seine früheren Besuche. Er war nicht auf dem Weg zu den Gräbern seiner Ehefrau und Tochter, aber zu einem nur einige Meter rechts, auf der anderen Seite vom dem Platz der für Gibbs reserviert war, wenn er starb.

Endlich, nach mehreren Minuten des Sitzens in seinem Auto und dem Anstarren der Grabsteine, seufzte er und hob den letzten Straus von seinem Beifahrersitz auf - schwarze Rosen.

Abby hatte immer jedem zu fast jedem Anlass schwarze Rosen gegeben, aber Tony war immer der häufigste Empfänger von Abbys Blumen der Zuneigung gewesen. Und er hatte eine Vorliebe für die dunklen Schönheiten entwickelt und einmal scherzhaft Abby gesagt, dass er nur schwarze Blumen bei seiner Beerdigung haben wollte. Zumindest hatten alle anderen es als Scherz aufgenommen, aber Abby und Gibbs kannten Tony gut genug um zu wissen, wann er es ernst meinte, egal er es heruntergespielte- es brachte nichts eine Beerdigung zu planen, bevor sie wirklich tot waren, besonders in ihrem Beruf, weil du dich verrückt vor Sorge machst, wenn du denkst, dass jeder dir geschenkter Tag, der ist, an dem du sterben wirst.

Aber dann war es in seinem Testament gewesen - alle Absprachen für die Beerdigung lagen in Gibbs Ermessen und das einzigste, worum Tony ausdrücklich gebeten hatte, war das er in DC beerdigt werden sollte, was er als seine "wahre Heimat" bezeichnet hat, und das er mit schwarzen Rosen begraben wird. Gibbs ging sicher, dass diese beiden letzten Wünsche erfüllt wurden und begrub ihn auf dem Platz neben seinem eigenen in einer einfarbigen Beerdigung.

Abby verteilte keine schwarzen Rosen mehr, an niemanden außer an Tony. Und genauso versuchte niemand mehr ihr welche zu geben - sie wussten es besser. Schwarze Rosen waren nun nur noch für Tony.

Es waren drei Monate seitdem Tony in seinen Armen gestorben war.

Drei Monate, seitdem er mit Horror miterlebte wie ein in die Enge getriebener und verzweifelter Verdächtiger dreimal auf Tony schoss, bevor er unter Gibbs Trommelfeuer tot zu Boden fiel, als der ehemalige Marine dorthin rannte, wo sein Freund lag, blutend und nach Luft schnappend. Zwei der Kugeln hatten seine Brust getroffen, während die dritte durch seine Marke, um seinen Hals hängend, gestoppt wurde.

Drei Monate seitdem Gibbs auf die schlimmste der Wunden Druck ausgeübt hatte in einem Versuch den rapiden Strom aus Blut zu stoppen, der Tonys Körper verließ.

Drei Monate seitdem Tony seinen Jackenärmel geschnappt hatte und ihm erzählt hat, dass es in Ordnung war und er Abby sagen sollte, dass es ihm leid tut und ihm dafür dankte, dass er für ihm ein besserer Vater gewesen war als sein echter es jemals gewesen war.

Drei Monate seitdem Tony ihm mit seinem letzten Atemzug gesagt hatte, dass er tatsächlich diesen Film gesehen hatte.

Drei Monate später und der Schmerz war immer noch so roh wie es an diesem Tag gewesen war.

Tony war, wie es schien, der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Oder vielleicht passte es besser als Metapher zu sagen, dass Tony der Halt gewesen war, der all die anderen Planken des Fasses zusammengehalten hatte und nun, da er weg war, war es auch das Fass. Besser passender vielleicht, dachte Gibbs, aber es klang sehr viel bescheuerter.

Als er sich vor dem marmornen Grabstein nieder kniete, fühlte er wie seine Knie knackten und er fühlte sich auf einmal viel, viel älter. Trotz der häufigen Witze, die Tony machte - gemacht hat - über sein Alter, hatte Gibbs immer noch ein paar Jahre bis zur Zwangsversetzung in den Ruhestand und er hatte bis heute immer die Auswirkungen seines Alters abwehren können. Aber nun, ohne Tony um ihn zu erinnern wie verdammt alt er war, schien sein Körper es als notwendig anzusehen ihn daran zu erinnern.

Vielleicht war es Zeit nach Mexiko zurückzukehren, Franks hatte ihm seine Hütte am Strand in seinem ziemlich kurzen letzten Willen zurückgelassen und nun schien es so gut wie jede andere Zeit diese zu nutzen, bevor er zu alt wurde um sie zu reparieren. Es gab nicht mehr viel was ihn in DC oder NCIS hielt. Die meisten Leute, mit denen er es genossen hatte zu arbeiten, waren entweder gestorben oder fortgezogen. Abby war die Einzige, die übrig geblieben war, und er wusste, dass selbst sie in Betracht zog NCIS zu verlassen um dafür für eine dieser Unternehmenskopfgeldjäger zu arbeiten, die sie so oft umworben. McGee wurde in ein Attache-Büro in Genf zugeteilt um dort die Abteilung gegen Cyber-Kriminalität und der Aufdeckung von Betrug zu leiten, nachdem sich einige Monate nach Zivas Tod eine verirrte Kugel ihren Weg in sein Bein gefunden, Nerven durchtrennt und so effektiv seine Karriere als Feldagent beendet hat.

Seit McGees Abreise hatten Gibbs und Tony wieder gemeinsam als Partner gearbeitet, mit dem gelegentlichen zeitlich begrenzten Agenten, der vorbei schaute um ihnen bei einigen ihrer größeren Fälle zu helfen, aber alles in allem waren sie als Duo fähig die höchste Falllösungsrate im NCIS zu halten. Nach so vielen Jahren des Arbeiten mit Tony konnte Gibbs die Idee nicht ertragen ein neues Team einzuarbeiten; einen neuen Senior Field Agent zu bekommen; obwohl es schon einige Zeit her war, dass Tony wirklich sein Senior Field Agent war. Tony war schon einige Jahre vorher, sogar schon vor Zivas Tod, zum Supervisory Special Agent befördert worden. Tony hatte eine beispielhaften Akte im NCIS und der neue Direktor hatte das Gefühl, dass er eine Beförderung verdient hatte, selbst, wenn er kompromisslos jedes Angebot einer offiziellen Beförderung, welche ihn von Gibbs Team und in sein eigenes gebracht hätte, abgelehnt hat. Nicht ein Schritt, den viele Direktoren gemacht hätten, aber Direktor Lee fühlte sich als würde sie dies Tony schulden dafür, dass er ihr geholfen hatte sich als Agentin zu bewähren und weil er darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie nicht kurzerhand zurück in die juristische Abteilung befördert wird nach ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt im Team Gibbs/DiNozzo. Sie behauptete, dass Tony ihr 'alles beigebracht hatte was sie wusste.' Seltsam wie ähnlich ihre Beziehung mit Tony der von seiner mit Jen gewesen war - nur, dass er genau wusste, dass Tony und Lee nie miteinander geschlafen hatten, er wusste, dass sie zu beschäftigt gewesen war sich heimlich mit ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann Jimmy Palmer zu treffen.

Gibbs blickte nieder auf die goldene Marke an seinem Gürtel als sie im Licht der Dezember Sonne glänzte und er wusste, dass er nicht jeden Tag zur Arbeit ins NCIS gehen kann und so tun kann als wäre alles in Ordnung, obwohl sein bester und ältester Freund tot war.

Das erste Mal als er Tony getroffen hatte, hätte er sich niemals vorstellen können, dass der junge Detektiv der Mordkommission einen Weg unter Gibbs Haut finden würde, so wie er es getan hatte, aber er tat genau dies und nun wusste Gibbs nicht was er ohne Tony tun sollte. Tony war sein letzter, wahrer guter Freund auf diesem Planeten gewesen und nun war er auch tot. Ducky war tot, ein tragischer Verlust, von dem Gibbs bezweifelte, dass er ihn ohne Tonys Unterstützung, sowohl persönlicher als auch in der Art, dass er einen großen Teil der beruflichen Aufgaben des Teams übernommen hatte, überstanden hätte. Und nun war Tony ihm gefolgt, zusammen mit jeder anderen Person die ihm jemals was bedeutet hat. Abby war der letzte Mensch um den er sich kümmerte und selbst sie bereitete sich darauf vor zu gehen.

Er fühlte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und dieses Mal versuchte er sie nicht davon abzuhalten, dass sie fielen. Er legte seine Hand auf die Oberseite von Tonys Grab und ließ seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ruhen, die Schluchzer erlaubend seinen Körper zu schütteln.

_Wenn du so gut in etwas bist, wie du es bist, kannst du nicht einfach aufhören._ Jahrelang waren Jennys Worte und das Vertrauen seines Freundes und die Freundschaft das Einzigste was ihn durch den Tag brachte und an diesem Punkt waren ihre Worte alles was ihm übrig geblieben war und er bezweifelte, dass es immer noch genug war. Er war so gut in seinem Job, weil er sich mit den besten Leuten umgeben hatte, welchen er vertrauen konnte, dass sie seinen Rücken deckten und die ihre Jobs besser taten als alle anderen. Und nun war er alleine und an dieser Punkt so gut wie nutzlos.

Er würde nächstes Jahr zurückkehren und das Jahr danach und jedes Jahr bis zum Tag wo er sterben würde, aber NCIS war nicht länger sein Zuhause.

Dieses Mal war seine Pensionierung real und würde endgültig sein. Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr - zu der Zeit wo Michelle seine Dienstmarke und seine Waffe auf ihrem Schreibtisch entdeckte, wenn sie am nächsten Tag kam, würde er bereits in Mexiko sein.

"Es tut mir leid, Tony", sagte er leise, bevor er aufstand und die Dienstmarke von seiner Gürtelschnalle abzog, sie liebevoll für einen Augenblick streichelte, seine Finger kurz über der verstümmelten Kugel im Wappen des NCIS inne haltend, bevor er sie inmitten der schwarzen Rosen niederlegte. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf die drei Gräber verließ er den Friedhof, sich geradewegs auf zum Flughafen machend.

Er hatte einen Whirlpool aus Teakholz zu bauen.

Ende


End file.
